One too many times
by Sabrina2001
Summary: Ash and Misty get into yet another fight. But this time Misty went to far and left. Now Ash is in danger, will Misty beable to save him or will Misty still not care??


__

  
**One time too many**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon. I wish I did, but unfortunately I do not. *cries* One day I will rule Poke'mon...Actually I won't.  
A/N: This is AAML, like always. Ages are about today's time and this is just part one...I hope.  
**Chapter 1: I told you once and I'll tell you again!**  
"Are too!"   
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"   
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
As usual Ash and Misty were having their daily argument about my bike or you got us lost. Brock stood aside tired, aggravated and did I tell you tired? Brock looked down to their Poke'mon, Pikachu and Togepi. He sighed, even the two young Poke'mon acted better than Ash and Misty. He shook his head for the millionth time and asked, "Are you two tired yet?"   
"Pika!" Pikachu replied.  
"Togepi." Togepi added.  
"Me too." Brock said.  
Brock walked over to the arguing teens and shrugged, "Shut up! I've had enough of you two arguing day after day after day!"  
"Sorry Brock, but it was his fault!" Misty replied sarcastically.  
"What? No way you got us lost!" Ash replied.  
"Oh Ash! Will you stop whining and say you got us lost?!" Misty said aggravated.  
"No, never!" Ash said.  
"Shut up!" Brock yelled.  
"Why?" Misty replied.  
"Cause you'd don't know what you'd be missing if you didn't have each other!" Brock replied.  
"I'd have no headaches!" Misty replied.  
"I wouldn't have a little brat bugging me a bout everything I say and do!" Ash added.  
"Wrong!" Brock said.  
"No way! I'm right!" Misty said.  
"Both of you would be dead!" Brock said.  
"Whaaa?" Ash asked.  
"Ash you would have died if Misty didn't save you from the frozen lake after Zapdos took you down and Misty you'd be dead if Ash didn't save you from the Clefairy's spacecraft." Brock explained.  
"I wouldn't even be in danger if Ash never wrecked my bike, you bike wrecker!" Misty replied.  
"I wouldn't even be in any trouble if you were here!" Ash replied.  
"Oh yeah?" Misty argued.  
"Yeah!" Ash replied.  
"Fine! You don't need me like you said. Goodbye!" Misty replied as she turned around and walked off.  
"Goodbye!" Ash yelled.  
"I told you once and I'll tell you again, you need her!" Brock said.  
"I don't need her, she's just a pesky little brat." Ash replied.  
**~~*Team Rocket caught a...line?*~~**  
"James is plan 'Catch Pikachu' ready for action?" Jessie asked.  
"Sure is!" James replied.  
"Were finally going to catch dat Pikachu!" Meowth added.  
"That's Right!" James said.  
"Hey! Dat's my line!" Meowth said.  
"Sorry." James replied.  
"Be quiet or they'll hear us!" Jessie yelled.  
"Oh, right." James said a bit quieter.  
As Ash and Brock walked along the path, quietly and quite depressed from what just happened. Jessie, James and Meowth jump from behind a tall bush.  
"To protect the World from Devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils' of truth and love.'

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth dat's right!"

"Oh God, not again!" Ash complained.

"Not Team Stupid." Brock added.

"Hey do not insult Team Rocket." Jessie yelled.

"We'll show you!" James said.

"How try us!" Ash replied.

"Oh we will! Meowth start up, 'Catch Pikachu'!" Jessie instructed. Two bombs went off, one making Brock fly off and the other making Ash fall through a hole in the ground.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he started up a thunder attack.

"Uh-uh. Bad Pikachu!" Jessie said with an evil grin.

"Don't listen to them!" Ash yelled as he tried to get out of the hole.

But before Pikachu could react, team rocket snatched Pikachu in a rubber bag, "Team Rocket's running off again!" The trio said in unison.

"No!" Ash yelled. But suddenly the hole Ash was standing on began to brake and he fell down more. He lay their unconsious.

Misty stood there looking at the sky. Heart racing, soul spinning and her eyes hurt from crying. She was wrong, she needed Ash, she needed him more than she needed anything else in this world. She settled herself to the ground, setting Togepi besides her. She heard something, not just the wind, a scream of some sort. She looked up, she knew that voice, but who was it. _Is that? No it couldn't be.. could it? Ash, it sounds like Ash. I remember when he fell into the icy water. It's him! It has to be! _Misty stood up and began to run but stopped. _Maybe he doesn't want me to save him. Maybe he's right, he'll never need me. But what Brock said, We'll always need each other. I'll go! For Ash!_ Misty grabbed Togepi and ran down the dirt path.

__

Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time, and…  
  
I need you tonight  
I need you right now   
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you tonight  
  
I figured out what to say to you  
But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, oh yes they do  
And I know in time that you will understand  
That what we have is so right this time, and…   
  
I need you tonight  
I need you right now   
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
  
All those endless times   
We tried to make it last forever more   
And baby I know   
I need you   
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you, oh  
  
I need you tonight - I need you, oh I need you baby  
I need you right now - It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this  
I know deep within my heart  
No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right  
All I know is baby   
I really need you tonight 

  
**~~*Misty saves the day, more like the world*~~**  
"Ash, can you hear me?" Misty yelled. Not knowing where to go, or where she would be lead. Even though she was rather close to Ash, he was unconscious. Misty called and called and called. 'Was he alive, was he dead?' she thought. She sighed, she was lost and she lost Ash..or he lost her..or they lost each other! Boy she was confused. Misty looked around once more and began to walk in the opposite direction, then *Crash!*. Misty fell through the same hole Ash did. Perhaps Team Rocket needs to clean up. Misty awoken quite dizzy and quite scared. Her vision finally came back. She scanned the area around her and found it was barely visible through the naked eye. She called once more, "Ash?!" 

"Misty is that you?" a familiar voice called back.

"Ash!" Misty shouted jumping to her feet.

"Ash are you there?" Misty tried once more.

"Mist..help me." Ash said silently.

"I'm coming!" Misty yelled as she took out a flashlight and looked around.

"Help me." Ash replied. Misty searched aroundd and saw a body, a body. Misty ran up to the body to reveal the idenity of Ash. Misty pulled Ash up and held him in her arms.

"Ash.." Misty said softly.

"Why'd you come back?" Ash asked.

"Because...Because..Brock was right, I do need you." Misty replied.

"I need you too." Ash replied.

End of part 1, I know things went fast but I'm kind of in a hurry. Lots of love!!!

Sabrina.

AAML forever and a day!


End file.
